Chained Heart
by Demons within an Angel
Summary: Fang has endured pain all his life. Max always pushes him away, breaking his heart a little more each time. But what happens when Fang and Max find different people to fall for, and those two people have a dark past with eachother. R&R first fanfic.
1. Taken Away

**Do not own Maximum Ride!**

**This is my first fancfic so comment and criticize please! My friend is making me write this so…..**

**It's in Fangs P.O.V mainly but I will throw some Max in.**

Pain. Pain was the first thing I felt when I woke up. The old, rusty metal door to my room opened. Five Whitecoats walked in followed by three Erasers.

"Drag it to its feet." one of the Whitecoats demanded.

An Eraser grabbed the chains to the shackles around my wrist and forced me to my feet.

"Now lets begin." Another Whitecoat said.

The Whitecoat who had just spoken pushed a large metal tray over. An Eraser removed the sheet, revealing whips, knives, and syringes. _Shit! Not this again…_

I look thorough my ebony hair to see a whip being raised in front of me. I close my eyes and grit my teeth. _Let the torture begin._

Five hours later the chains are released and I fall onto the cold tile harshly. Separate small streams of blood flow from my new wounds into one long crimson river. Exhaustion creeps upon me; I close my eyes, letting the darkness engulf me.

_The alarms were going off. The Flock and I were running through the halls making left and right turns trying to find the exit._

_"Left!" Max yelled to use .As we turned the corner we saw the large double doors. Bang. I fell to the ground with a thud._

_"FANG!!" Max screamed. I tried to get up, the pain in my left shoulder prevented me from succeeding though. "Go Max!" I yelled at her._

_"I won't leave you!" Iggy grabbed her arm and pulled her away." I'll come back for you! I Promise!" then she vanished into the sky along with everyone else I cared about._

I woke up sweating. My body ached horribly, the torture yesterday was the worst they had done to me so far. But after six years of waiting, I didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered not even Max, or living. I was already dead, yeah sure I felt the pain but I ignored it. Compared to losing my family and the girl I really loved no pain matched that. The Erasers and Whitecoats could do whatever they want I don't care anymore.

"Pull it up." a Whitecoat said. Again I was forcefully dragged to my feet. "We're going to do something new today." a Whitecoat explained to everyone. "All we are going to do today is inject the experiment with this." He held up a syringe with a black liquid contained in it. The Whitcoat walked over to me, he pushed my head to the side and stuck the needle in. At first I felt nothing. Then a burning pain began in my neck and very slowly started to spread. "Ahhhhhh!!!!" I screamed in agony. My chains were released and I fell to the cold ground. Everyone exited the room, leaving me on the ground crying in anguish.


	2. Broken

**Don't own Maximum Ride…..**

**Second chapter is longer…(Surprisingly)**

**Again more torture and more detailed!!! Hahahaha**

Max's P.O.V

_The lights flashed and the alarms went off. My Flock and I ran down the white halls. Adrenaline rushed through me, "Left!" I shout remembering the escape route. Bang. I look behind me to see Fang fall to the ground, blood dripping from his left shoulder. _

_"FANG!" I cry out for him._

_"Go Max!" he yells at me._

_"I won't leave you!" I cry out tears start to blur my vision. Iggy grabs my arm and begins pulling me towards the exit. "I'll come back for you! I Promise!" I'm pulled into the air leaving my most loved member behind._

"Fang!" I scream sitting up quickly.

"Easy Max, it was just a dream." Iggy's soft hands around me gently.

"I saw him, I saw him reach out for me to help but I didn't I just turned my back on him and ran away." I cry into Iggy's chest.

"Shh it's ok. You didn't, leave him. We had to escape then or else we would have been caught again. He knew that. That's why he told us to leave without him." Iggy rocks me back and forth gently." I miss him, I miss him so much Iggy." I shake in his arms.

"I know we all do. Shh it's ok just go back to sleep, I'll take watch." Iggy rubs my back then slowly I let the darkness of exhaustion conquer me.

Fang's P.O.V

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

My blood was like a river. It flooded from my wounds. Small streams that flowed together and mingle in one long river of crimson. Slowly it travels down the cold hard metal bed's edge, until it overflows the edge, becoming a bloody waterfall. Tainting the pure white ground with crimson tears.

My body ached everywhere. All I remember was being given an injection in my neck, then unbearable pain followed by darkness. It began as a slow burning fire in my neck, then slowly became an intense raging fire that burned everywhere. I just want the pain to end. I want the suffering and loneliness to end. An image of Max came into my head

"That fucking bitch!" I growl, anger flaring through me.

"Wow for once Whitecoats are right. You do need anger management." I look up and see Jeb standing in front of me, smiling.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I sit up slowly, pain slashing into my chest and stomach.

"Just want to talk." he walks over to stand beside me. There was moment of silence.

"If you are going to talk, than goddamn it talk!" I shout at him becoming annoyed and frustrated.

"Calm down, I just want to ask if you know where the Flock is?" he stares at me directly.

"The Flock?" I ask. He nods his head.

"Hmm well one I don't know, second I don't give a shit. They could be at the bottom of the ocean rotting away for all I care." I tell him letting my anger show. Jeb starts to rub his head, letting out a sigh.

"Why do you ask?" I stare at him.

"Well we have the Flock here. Max has been asking for you." He says looking at me intently.

"You're shitting me right?" I ask him hoping it's just a tease.

"No I'm not I'm sending you to them as soon as you get dressed." He stands up and starts to undo my shackles.

"The hell you aren't!" I yell at him jerking my wrists away.

"Fang, Max wants to see you. She's really worried. After six years I thought you would be dying to see her?" he says forcefully removing the shackles.

"Six years can change a person." I say quietly to myself. I was about to see the person I once loved above all else but now despise with a passion.

"Over there is some clothes to put on." Jeb says to me.

I walk over to the dresser and open it. Inside I find a pair of black skinny jeans._ Great. _Next is a black shirt and black converses. I get dressed then look in the mirror. My hair is an onyx mess. It has grown out a lot and now covers my face. I look at the cuts and bruises all over my arms and neck. And then was the problem of the too fucking tight skinny jeans…..

I walk out and Jeb leads me a locked door.

"Be nice to them." He says softly.

"I'll be nice to them, not to _her_." I say my teeth clenched together. He opens the door and into hell I walk, once again.

The door shuts behind me and five heads including a dog's stare up at me.

"Fang, is that you?" Max asks her voice breaking.

"Who the hell else could it be?" I say letting venom sink into my words.

"Oh Fang!" She screams, jumping up and running towards me. She wraps her arms around me, I feel their warmth. I take her hands and push them away from me with violent force.

"Fang wha-," she cuts off midsentence staring at my arms. Slowly she rubs her hands over my bruises, scars, and newly formed wounds. "Fang how did this happen?"

I look down t her through ebony hair. "How the hell do you think?" I ask her watching tears slowly form in her eyes.

"They did this to you?" She asks

`"Yeah and this," I lift up my shirt to show the rows and rows of scars from whip lashes that stretch across my chest and stomach. I hear nudge in the background gasp.

"Fang…" she says looking up at me "I'm so sorry. I tried to come here soo-"

"Oh just shut your fucking mouth!" I yell at her she flinches away from me. "Do you have any fucking idea what I've been through for the last six years? I've been tortured! I've had my ribs and shoulders being broken every other day. I get whipped five times for every word or sound I make. For trying to escape I get tied to a chair and get stabbed in the side and neck by red burning blades of knives! I get blasted with icy water. I'm forced to swim for hours in frigid water. I'm forced to fly for days without rest or food! I've been put through hell more than enough times! And what the hell have you suffered?!" I yell at her letting all my anger out. When she doesn't say anything I look at the rest of the Flock. They sit there in silence. "Once a heart is locked shut and chained it won't reopen." I walk out the door. A single stray tear descends down my face.


	3. Mistake

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I've been so busy! But here you go hope you like it. Tell me if there is anything I should change or add. I'm open to criticism. Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I might change this scene completely, but I'm not sure yet.**

Fang's P.O.V

I lay on the cold, metal bed. Thinking. _White is the most pure of colors, right? Then why is this whole building white? Black the most impure of colors, but it brings hope. To know that the blackness has washed over me, and I no longer have to live. That all th-_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

_Max…._

Not two seconds later Jeb and some other Whitecoats walk in, with chains and shackles._ Fun_

"Come on Fang we need you." Jeb says to me.

I look up,"Uhh no I don't think you do."

"What? Max needs you Fang. Now!" He yells in anger and frustration.

"And I said, no. She doesn't. No one needs me." I sit up from the metal table slowly.

"Chain him and bring him!!!" Jeb screams. _Wow he actually yelled._

Some of the Whitecoats walk over to me, chains and shackles in their hands.

"Come and get me, if you can." I smile playfully.

They run towards me. I punch one in the face making him fall and cry. I feel metal lock around my wrist, and extend my wing knocking the Whitecoat over. Another one comes behind me, I round kick him in the face making him scream in pain. _Hahaha_

I feel something cold on my throat then, white. The white tile floor. I sit up and see Jeb holding the chain to the shackle on my wrist, and I chain to something around my neck…._a collar._

He pulls them, "I win, now lets go!"

_You win. For now…_

We walk through the winding mazes till Jeb stops in front of a door. "Go in there and see if you can help Max."

"What is wrong with her?" I ask curious.

"I'll let you figure that out." He pushes me in and slams the door behind me.

I look around the room. The couch is torn up; feathers from the pillows are everywhere. The room is a war zone.

"Max?"

I see a head pop up from behind the couch. Max walks over to me. But I can't believe it's her. She looks fragile and weak. Her skin is so pale; I can see the bags under her eyes, how tired she is.

"Fang…will yo- will you, please…forgive me?" Her voice is weak and breaks.

I look at her. Her shirt is torn and shows her black lace bra, _the one I got her years ago_. Her skirt is torn too, and is short. _She looks like a whore._

"Fang please…I need you. I miss you so much. The way your lips use to move on mine, the way you would hold me in your arms."

"Stop!" I yell at her. "All of that was a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, that all those things I did was a mistake. Every time I did that I knew you didn't want to. But I kept doing it because I thought you would warm up to me. But when you pushed me away that last time, it hurt. It hurt so fucking much. You took my heart and tore it in two. But I still loved you eve after that. I even tried to make it up to you. But you pushed me away then too. I don't want this anymore. I don't want you anymore. I just want to be alone, and die. That is my only wish." I finish, as tears stream down her face.

"You don't mean any of that do you?"

"Max o me a favor please?" I ask her.

"Anything Fang, anything."

I look up at her and smile, "Go. Burn. In. Hell." I see the horror in her face.

I turn around and walk away, wondering. _Why my heart hurts so much, and why my heart still cries for_ _her._ I look out the window. It's raining. _Just like me the sky is crying. Letting years of tears and pain build up, till they fall and never are able to heal._

**There! I didn't really know where to go after the last chapter. And since my boyfriend broke up with me recently…I thought I would put that into the story. Since I know how it feels I put all my pain ito Fang's p.o.v. Anyways… hope you like it**


	4. The Reason for Pain

**I'm sorry everyone. I know it's been several months. I've been going through a real rough time. But here you go. I just recently moved and I lost my books where I had my chapters written, so this chapter may not be at its best. Hope you enjoy. Please comment and criticize. Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters. Two characters I will own though. But, they are my own creation.**

Fang's P.O.V

"Are you really going to do this to…me?"

"Yeah, why not? You are refusing to help Max. She doesn't know what to do. Also, you will become a great weapon." Jeb smiles sadly.

"By turning me into a ruthless killing machine?" I asked confused.

"Yep. You already have a want to kill, and we are just increasing certain hormones to achieve our desire." Jeb grabs a vile with black liquid and fills a syringe with it.

"Who exactly do you think will be volunteering to turn into a monster for a bastard like you? Plus I'm not a ruthless killing machine now I won't be ever.I try to break free from the restraints holding me down onto a cold metal bed, and I laugh.

"Well that is your job." A Whitecoat says pulling down the collar of my shirt to reveal my neck and shoulder.

"I'm not doing shit for you! You know that Jeb!" I say gritting my teeth with anger.

"Max or Nudge. You choose which one to carry the offspring."

My eyes widen. _They want me to have sex with one of __them__? No fucking way!_

"I choose..."

"Yes, I'm listening Fang." Jeb says slowly.

"…to kill you. Then kill Max and release the rest of the Flock to go live without this hell in their life." I say with no emotion showing, although I want to yell and scream.

Jeb glares at me and sticks the syringe into my neck. I curse at the burning pain that courses through my body. My wings fold in and wrap themselves around me as my body feels like it is ripping apart. The restraints are removed and I roll onto the floor shaking with pain. I look up and see Jeb walking away.

"You will choose."

I close my eyes, and hold back tears of rage.

Max's P.O.V.

_I can't believe he didn't fall for it. I'm not the one who needs him, the Flock does. I would be on my own, but the others wouldn't make it without me, I think._

"Max, it's okay. Fang is just, hurt and…confused." Iggy comes up behind me rubbing my shoulders.

"I know, but I'm not the one who needs him. I've never wanted him." I say hugging myself.

Iggy sighs, "I know who you want. But, you don't know how much you have hurt him. He would always come to me every time you pushed him away. I began to dislike you too. You are a great leader and a parent, but you always keep your feelings to yourself so no one knows how you feel. You may be in love with…me, but you're not ready for a relationship, you don't even know your own feelings." he gets up.

"How did y-"

"I've always known, and I have never told him. That's your job."

The door opens.

"Max lets go." Jeb calls.

I stare at the Flock they all look startled and ready to fight.

"Please, be careful." Angel blows me a kiss.

I pretend to hug the imaginary kiss, and nod my head, walking out the door.

As I walk out I see a guy in front of me.

"Hello Max, I'm your brother."

Fang's P.O.V

_Ugh. A ruthless killing machine. This is all bullshit; no way can they make me into something like that, no fucking way! I fucking swear. Why the hell is my body burning? Every movement, every breath, every damn beat of my heart fucking hus!t. Why don't they just kill me?_

The door opens, and the lights come on.

_Fuck! That bloody fucking hurts!_

"Hello Fang."

_That voice!It couldn't be!_

**Well, how was it? And again, I'm sorry it took so long. Please criticize and comment. Thank you for staying with my story.**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY

**Hey everyone! Thank you for staying with my story. Something good has happened in my life, and now I can focus more on my story. I'm going to begin 2 new stories, and continue to update this on e. I've read the comments, and some say they are confused. If you are send me an e-mail and I'll try to help you understand it. Thank you everyone.**


	6. A Terror from the Past

**Ok...I'm really sorry guys. I know I promised to upload chapters about every week, but with AP classes being in a law magnet program and doing band, andddd having one too many computer problems my progress has been delayed. I know you guys probably want to strangle me. Hehehe. I'm sorry; hopefully you haven't lost too much hope for my story. So without further a due….**

**I ****DO NOT**** own any maximum Ride material.**

**Max's P.O.V**

I stare at the figure in front of me. This could not be my brother.

"uhhh, I- I don't think you are my brother." I stammer.

He blushes and then smiles, "I'm sorry that came out wrong. I'm actually, a brother of one of your flock members."

My eyes gaze into his crystal blue eyes. I stared at his ebony hair and muscular build. His Blck wings with a hint of blue when the light shone on his glossy feathers.

"you, are Fang's brother, aren't you?'

He smiles slightly. "Yeah, how did you know?"

I smile, "Fang told me about you. He said he had been looking for you since we escaped the school for the first time, but he never found you." I looked down, unable to hold his gaze anymore. _Go away you stupid butterflies!_

"Well since you already know me I guess we can go back to your Flock." He then whispers in a low manner and grabs my hand escorting me through the white hallways, "You are very beautiful. Fang never should have treated you the way he did."

For some sick, twisted reason I blushed, and actually wanted to get to know this mysterious man, who claimed to be the brother of the one who left my heart shattered.

**Fang's P.O.V**

_That voice! It couldn't be!_

"Yes Fang, it's me." The all too familiar voice whispers to me coldly.

My heart drops in my stomach as a six foot, four muscular man walks into the room. He's five years older than me, but with the same midnight hair. I try to hold back a shutter as his icy blue eyes run over my features. I finally gather enough courage, and feel that my fear has resided enough, "What the HELL do you want?"

"Awww, that's no way to treat me." He walks over to where I am laying on the floor in agony. He smiles, "They really have taken care of you?" He touches my bruised cheek.

I scream infuriated and fearful of his touch. "Don't fucking touch me you bastard!" I clench my fists and go to punch him. He catches my fist and glares at me.

"Now, now. You know what happened the last time you hit me." He smiles and licks his lips. He slowly lowers himself to the floor next to me. I try my best to move away from him, but his grip on my wrist tightens. He leans over me, and whispers into my ear, "You know how much _I _Love it when you hit me.

My eyes widen in terror.

_The clothes ripping. The screams of protest. The cries of brutal pain._

He kisses my forehead, and then slowly gets up, but pauses before exiting the room. "You know, you never should have tried to be with Max. She was mine when we were being created, and she will be mine, when we are all released from this place. Except you. You will remain here till, well whenever they get tired of you. But by then, Max and I will be happily married, and with kids."

I quickly withdraw my hand and look down; trying to hide my tears, and hold onto what dignity and pride I had left.

"Now that's the way you treat your big brother. Bye Fang, I'll see you soon." He pauses at the door again, "What do you say back, when someone says bye?"

I try my hardest not to let my voice crack, "bye Alek."

Worthless tears stream down my face.

**There! Finally got chapter 6 out. Hope you guys liked it. Comment and review please! I'm open to criticism. And I am greatly sorry again for how long it has taken me.**


	7. A New Member and Hurt Feelings

**Here's another update for everyone. And I know some of you said you will not read it, if there was rape in it…so I'm debating on what to do for some of the upcoming chapters. I do not own Maximum Ride at all…warning: morbid brotherly love in this chapter. There is no sex in this chapter. (Still debating.) Max might be getting out of character in these chapters because, I'm flipping the story around, so sorry if she does. Fang might find some happiness in this chapter =]**

**Fang's P.O.V**

_I can't fucking believe he's back. _I rub my ebony hair roughly trying to think straight and not panic. My heart is pounding with anger and fear. Which one is stronger than the other, I don't quite know. _I know what he's after but, FUCK! He can't have it. Not this time._

My metal door opens and I scurry to the corner fearing the worst.

It's _him._

"Why must you torture me Alek? Haven't you tortured me enough in my life?" I growl at him angrily.

"I haven't tortured you at all little brother. What are you talking about?" He smiles and walks over to me. He sits beside me, "You know I love you Fang." He kisses more forehead again. "But, you're beginning to bore me. I've found a very beautiful creature to replace you." He smiles devilishly.

My eyes widen with anger and fear. "You will not lay a hand on her!" I jump to my feet and scream at him, my fists clenched at my side, my hatred towards him seething.

"Oh little brother I already have. She has very soft skin." He laughs lightly.

My anger gets the best of me and I swing an uppercut to his jaw. My fist makes contact with his lower jaw and there is an audible cracking noise.

Alek cries out and grabs his jaw, there is a little blood trickling from his lip.

"You will _not_ touch her." I glare at him.

He laughs cruelly at me. "Oh I will. She finds me to be a lot more dependable than you." He wipes the blood away from his lip. The cut that was on his lip has vanished.

"How…how did"

"All of us are gaining new powers, its part of our DNA structure and development. Max already has hers. So does Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Mine has just recently developed. All I'm waiting for, and all the school is waiting for is to see what yours will be." He walks over to me grabbing my throat, and slamming me against the wall.

"Just don't try to do anything stupid." He kisses my forehead again and vanishes.

I'm left alone, with more empty thoughts and worthless tears.

**Max's P.O.V**

"Iggy I don't know what to do." I hold my head between my knees.

"Max, come on. You barely know this Alek guy. All you know is that he was created like us, and is supposedly Fang's brother." Iggy raises his voice at me slightly. "Plus, you always wanted me over Fang, and I pushed you away because I didn't want you and he did. Now you're telling me you want to try and invite this stranger into our family, because you have the hots for him?" Iggy was ranting now.

"I know but…all I've wanted is a chance with a decent guy, and now I have that chance." I look up at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, do you really think you can handle a relationship? I mean look what to Fang, the way you treated him. And do you remember the way you reacted when I rejected you."

"Yeah…well…well I've grown since then. I've matured and learned what I really want in a partner. And neither you nor Fang match the standards now." I glare at Iggy angrily.

Iggy looks a little hurt but then puts on a mask of understanding, "As long as you know what you're doing." He begins to walk away into the other room. "Just remember, what's best for you, may not be best for the Flock." He disappears behind the door.

"Ahhhh!" I scream into a pillow. "No one understands!"

"No one understands what?" A cool and warming voice asks behind me.

Gentle hands grab behind me and wrap around my waist pulling me closely to a warm body but being careful not to crush my caramel wings. The heat rushes to my face and the butterflies in my tummy are released from their cages.

I lean my head back against his shoulder, "Nothing dear."

He sighs, "If my angel says so." He kisses my neck, and the troubles of the world seem to disappear.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I crush the other Whitecoat's skull into the metal bed and dart for the opened door. More crazy bastards run towards me but I stretch out my 14 foot wings and take flight just out of their reach as I finally fly free into the dusk of the night. The wind blows through my long hair and my once glossy feathers, tears run down my face. But, they are not longer tears of sadness. I look to the sky and the crescent moon.

"I am finally free."

**Max's P.O.V**

"He what?" I bellow. "How did he escape?"

"He waited for the Whitecoat to turn his back then jumped on him and well…escaped." Jeb answered softly.

"Well...I don't know what to say. It's good but, he left me. He left the Flock behind." Tears begin to blur my vision.

"Shhh dear it's alright." Alek hugs me from behind.

"I thought you didn't care if he died or left or anything?" Iggy asks behind me.

"I well…I don't know. He's treated me like shit for awhile; I guess the Flock is better off without him." I stare at Iggy.

'Better off for the Flock, or for you?" Nudge's voice cracks from behind me. Her, Angel and Gazzy's eyes were all glazed over with tears.

"I…I think we are all better off without him. He has brought us more trouble than anything, and has put us in danger more than enough times when he flies off after I reject him. We have a new member now, and I think we will become a better and stronger family, now since Fang is gone." I let my tone ring through the air. "Alek is with us now, and that is final. He needs a home just as much as we need to stick together. It was Fang's choice to leave. And he left us all behind. If we do not stick together we won't make it. Fang doesn't care anymore and is going his own way, as we are going our own way. I won't try and stop him. He's on his own, and we are together now, with a new member so let's just go our separate ways and be a family again. The school has no more use for us now that the leaders and directors have been destroyed. We can finally settle down and be happy" I finish my speech, and wait for any objections.

"Do you really think we can be a family again?" Nudge and Angel both ask.

"Of course we can guys." I reassure them, and give them both hugs. "And this is our new member, Alek."

He walks to the center of attention.

Angel walks up first and gives him a hug, "Welcome." Nudge does the same as her and Gazzy shakes his hand like a man. The only one that leaves the room is Iggy.

I can see tears go down his pale cheeks.


	8. New Beginings

**Here is another chapter up and ready to read. I've made the decision to go back and completely change chapter 4. It's really stupid and cliché. It might be awhile before I change it though. I go back to school tomorrow. But here is chapter 8. And Fang will be mostly happy he might get hurt a little more...maybe a lot more, I don't know yet. But at least he has found a new companion. =]**

**Fang's P.O.V**

The warmth of the autumn sun reassures me, that I am finally free. The falcons around me are resting and caring for their chicks. I have flown for many hours since my escape, and decided to come here. I feel the most at home here, and I have no where else to go. I stretch out my wings letting the sun warm up the aching muscles. _They aren't as magnificent as they use to be. _

I stand up and look around me; I feel many pairs of golden, yellow eyes watching me.

"Let's go flying!" I jump of the cliff with my wings folded and I turn around to see a dozen falcons diving right after me, screeching in happiness.

I unfurl my wings before we reach the bottom and glide back up towards the yellow sky.

A falcon flies up beside me and cries. It sounds like he's saying, "Welcome home."

**Max's P.O.V**

'I'm glad that we are finally allowed to rest and have peace." I shake Jeb's hand.

"So am I Max." He smiles at me.

"Well it is time to go guys." I look around and see everyone ready to go.

I unfurl my wings and shake them out letting the sun warm up my cramped muscles. I run and then jump into the air, using the momentum to propel myself into the air. I turn around and see everyone smiling behind me. Including Alek.

"Let's camp here tonight." I see an opening in the forest beside a lake.

We dive down towards the little area, and begin unpacking, our things.

"Tomorrow I think we should decide where we won't to go, to begin to settle down. So we can find jobs and maybe a place to live." I sit down against a tree.

"Really?" Nudge and Angel scream happily.

I nod my head. "Yeah, we need to lead somewhat normal lives now, and we have all agreed we want this right?" I look around the group.

"Yeah, but it was Fang's idea in the first place." Iggy says coldly. "You never really wanted to settle down."

I bow my head knowing that it's true. "Yes, that is true but he is no longer here, and he is right we need to settle down as a family. As our new family." I stare at him sternly.

He sighs and walks off.

I look around and everyone still seemed to be in their happy mood.

After everyone was settled down and sleeping, or at least pretending to sleep I walked over a little ways to where Alek was at.

"Hey sweetie." He looks up at me with his cool blue eyes.

"Hey." I lay by his side. He wraps his arms around me, and I cuddle close to his chest.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I ask him.

He nods his head, "Yes I believe you are doing a great job. You are a great woman Max..." He brings his lips to mine, and I kiss him back roughly.

Neither of us was aware of a pair of unseeing eyes on us.

**Fang's P.O.V**

I am jostled awake by loud shrieking noises. I quickly get to my feet.

"Who's there?" I ask sternly to the darkness.

I hear a shuffling noise and I grab a large stick from the ground.

"Who goes there?" I ask again angrier than before.

"I…I'm no harm to you." An unfamiliar female voice whispers from the dark.

"I'll determine that when I see you."

A slender figure walks out from the shadows. She has tan skin, from what I can see in the dark. She has auburn hair that goes to the middle of her back I think. Her eyes were a green, hazel, and soft and afraid looking. She was wearing torn up, and worn out jeans, and a ripped up long sleeve shirt.

"I…I said I'm no threat to you. Put that damn thing down." She whispers.

'How am I suppose to know you aren't going to kill me?" I shout out at her.

"Why would I kill an avian hybrid like yourself?"

"How…how did you know?" I asked bewildered.

She looks down, "Because, I…I use to be…like you." She sits down on the floor.

"Like I believe that. You are probably some weird science experiment that they sent after me to kill me or bring me back to the School for more torture." I shout.

"You can believe what you want and you can hate me, or distrust me, but I'm going to sleep here tonight." She gets up and walks further back in the cave and lays down. "I'll probably be gone before you even wake up in the morning." She lays down and that was the end of discussion.

I remain awake for a few more hours and watch her, making sure she isn't trying to trick me. I watch her roll over and my eyes narrow on her back.

There are two scars on her back, in the shaped of an upside down V.

**Well there you guys go. Please comment and review. And remember about to change chapter 4 when I have the time.**


	9. A New Someone and a New Start

**I know you guys are going to beat me if you ever see me. I'm sorry it's taken so long, I'm not going to make promises anymore cause obviously I'm terrible at keeping them. I'm doing dual enrollment and I have 3 college courses plus my 4 at high school too much damn work. Anyway... I finally did change chapter 4 if anyone was waiting for that. I do not own Maximum Ride. Here ya go everyone!**

**Fang's P.O.V**

I awake to hearing shrieks and cries. I look around and see myself clutching a large broken branch to my chest. I hear an unfamiliar voice and then I remember what occurred last night. I hear footsteps walking my way and I quickly jump up and garb whomevers throat was behind me.

There's a scream.

"I...I…don't mean...you any harm…can't breathe…"the voice begins to fade.

I loosen my grip, but only a little, "Who are you? Why were you sneaking up on me?" my eyes darken as I demand answers.

"I told you I mean you no harm. Release me." The girl before me begins to struggle in fear.  
I push her up against the wall and move my hand from her ankle up and around her leg to her inner thigh.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The girl screams and struggles some more.

"Checking for weapons." I growl as I continue to search her whole body.

"I have no weapons! Release me!" I can hear fear in her voice.

As I turn her around so her backs toward me and I check her other leg and inner thigh I feel her shake. I look up to see tears fall down her face. _She can't be this terrified of me if she was sent to kill me. Hell if she was going to kill me she would of done it while I was asleep_. I look at the nearest falcon that just stares at me cries out quietly, then stares in the direction of pile of fish and a small fire. _Alright, alright._ I loosen my grip from around the girl's arms and step back.

"Who are you?" I demand angrily.

"I…I'm just a loner." She looks away from me.

"I saw it."

"Saw what?" she glances up at me.

"The scar. The scar of where your wings should be.

I see fresh tears glaze her eyes over. "They're gone. They've been gone." She looks at the floor again. "I understand if you don't trust me. I get it. I've been on the run just like you have been. I just needed somewhere to spend the night, and at first I didn't think anyone was here. I made us…you breakfast." She points in the direction of the fire and pile of fish.

I relax some, but continue to be very observant. "If you're lying I will not hesitate to kill you, you understand this, right?"

She nods her head and begins to walk to our supposed breakfast. I follow in behind and place the stick down on the ground. For some absurd reason I smile faintly as I see the mysterious blue eyed figure walk over and begin to prepare my meal. The falcon that I had stared at earlier cries out to me again.

"Yeah, I know."

**Max's P.O.V.**

A bright light shone up against my eyes and I could hear loud noises coming from the distance. Angry noises.

"Alek?" I slowly opened my eyes allowing them to adjust to the dawn brightness. I look around and see him nowhere.

"How the hell do you know what's good for the Flock? You don't know shit about us!"

_Iggy…_

I quickly get up and head towards the yelling. Only to walk around a tree and see Alek on the ground and Iggy with bloody knuckles.

"Iggy what the hell did you do?" I run over to Alek's side and see his bruised and bleeding lip. I glare up at Iggy.

"Don't look at me like that. He got damn well what he deserved." Iggy's vacant eyes burn into mine.

"What did he do to deserve this?" I demand.

"He started saying how he's better than me and Fang at protecting the Flock and how I should stay the hell out of his way, because he loves you and doesn't want me near. Which is fine, I don't go after whores anyways. But you know just as well as the rest of the Flock that I can protect you guys." Iggy finishes fuming. By now Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were awake and staring at all of us.

I stare at him in disbelief, and then I stare at Alek.

"Alek, Iggy is right about one thing. He did help protect this Flock for years, you cannot deny him that. As for staying away from me, he's like a brother to me. He would never take me from you."

Alek stares at my face for awhile. "I'm sorry…I let my temper cloud my senses.' He stands up and walks over to Iggy, holding out his hand. "I'm sorry Iggy. You are just good if not better than me at protecting the Flock and Max. Forgive me."

Iggy glares at him but like a man, reluctantly takes his hand and they shake.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

After we had eaten a silent breakfast together I walked out to the edge of the cliff and stretched my massive black wings. I feel eyes on me and see the girl staring at me in bittersweet happiness. I look out over the cliff's edge and see all the happy families of falcons that were nestled all together. A small ache crept into my body but I quickly shook it off. _No, she decided to take __him__ over me. Plus the Flock is better off without me. _I turn back and stare at the girl. I stare in wonder as she gently smoothes out the feathers of a young falcon fledgling. She senses my eyes on her and lifts her gaze to meet mine.

"I know, you don't have wings, but, would you like to come with me?" I offer my hand to her and she takes it slowly with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I promise I won't be a burden." She says shyly as our fingers touch.

"You can cook, that's no burden to me." I try to smile kindly. I bring her closer to me, and even though I thought I should fear this beautiful stranger, I could not help but feel happy and trustful towards her. _Maybe my survival skills have become dull._

She stares at me as I laugh to myself. "What's so funny?" she demands timidly.

"Oh, nothing in particular just that I think I've turned into a nut for taking you with me." I pull more closely into my arms and she blushes. "Hold on." I whisper into her ear.

"What are you doing?" she asks as I pick her up and jump off the cliff. As we fall she wraps her arms around my neck and hides her face in my chest. I unfurl my cramped wings and the wind catches all fourteen feet of them. I flex my wings climbing up into the air.

"You know…you can look now." I say calmly.

She removes her head from the protection of my large chest and stares at our new surroundings. "It's beautiful." She says just above a whisper.

"So are you." I quickly closed my mouth not believing what I had just said.

She stares at me and blushes but doesn't say anything back. I see a few stray tears fall down her face, "I've missed this so much." She says not really talking to anyone.

**Soooooo yea! There you go. Again I'm sorry, and I'm not going to ever make a promise about updates again cause I can't seem to stick to them. Well how do you like it? I know Fang is out of character here, but hey a new story means new changes and new personalities. Next chapter should be interesting…maybe you will find out Fang's new power…powers. Please comment. I'll try to update soon, but like I said, no promises. Oh and chapter 4 got re-edited finally! **


	10. Opening Up

**So yes I know it's been almost a year since I've updated like I said no promises…but for those who have stayed and waited patiently I appreciate it. For me to update another chapter after this I need at least one review, or else I may think everyone has given up and moved on, if so no point in continuing this. Anyways here's the next chapter y'all.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

_After Iggy and Alek had their last fight, it makes me wonder if I actually did the right thing. __**He**__ is gone, and he will not be returning. Alek has been there, and I truly believe he loves me. I won't put him before the Flock but I will also not Iggy's anger get in the way either._ I sigh and decide just to see how things continue to unravel. I get up from where I was lying down beside Alek and walk in Angle and Nudge's direction.

"Hey Max." Angel looks up as I walk over.

"Hey."

Nudge just nods her head and continues reading Phantoms by Dean Koontz.

"Angel, I need your help, your psychic help."

"I'll try depending on if I am able to or not. What is it?" Angel looks up at me.

"Can you try and search through both Iggy's and Alek's thoughts."

She stares at me for a second. "Well I don't need to go through Iggy's thoughts; he lets them float out loud and clear. He doesn't trust or respect Alek at all. He can't stand that you're so lovey dovey with him in front of all of us. And he believes…Fang was better for this Flock than Alek."

I just stare down at her; at the mere mention of _his_ name it brings pain into my chest and tears to my eyes. "What about Alek?"

"Well…he is more difficult to get through. Honestly all I get from him is brief images of you, darkness, and someone else." She shrugs, "He is definitely not an open book, and he has lots of secrets, he has walls up, and they are guarded."

"Who is the someone else?" I ask curious and a little wary.

"Some young kid. Dark eyes, and hair, pale skin. Reminds me of Fang, but it's not him. They have never even met each other. I know that for sure by Alek's thoughts. He occasionally thinks of Fang, who he was, what he was like, if he is better than Fang was."

"Alright." I just nod my head not wanting Angel to say _his _name anymore. "Where is Iggy?"

"He went off for some fresh air and target practice." Nudge whispers.

"Target practice?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Iggy created a bow and a couple of arrows out of wood; he was up all last night, and the night before. He used his own feathers for the arrows. But you wouldn't know that, you've been too busy screwing off with Alek." Nudge closes her book and walks off towards where Gazzy is still asleep.

I sit there with my arms cross. "I'm not so sure I should keep leading the Flock. We are all going down different paths. That and we are all getting old enough to go out on our own. Maybe we should separate."

Angel continues to poke the fire as it begins to smolder in the dawning light. "Yeah we are having differing viewpoints on lots of matters. But what family doesn't? Gazzy and I aren't old enough to be on our own, and you know Nudge would get in trouble within an hour of separation. None of us are ready to separate even if we act like it. Psychic powers or not, I know everyone in our Flock all too well."

_Except __**him**__…. _I speak silently to myself.

After the discussion with Angel I walk away and over to where Alek was just now beginning to wake up.

"Alek lets go."

"Go where dear?" he rubs his eyes sleepily.

I spread my chocolate and tawny colored wings, "Somewhere deserted." I then take flight.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I close my glossy black wings as I release my new friend, Rayne, from my grasp. She and I had been traveling for a week together, and becoming quit friendly, though we both still had guards up with each other. She had yet to reveal her story to me and as curious as I was, I didn't want to pry it from her. I was alone before we met, and I wasn't planning on going solo anytime soon. As stubborn and as much of a loner I claim to be, having someone around, especially a beautiful girl like her was real nice.

"Fang."

I'm shaken from my thoughts. "Yes?"

"You were staring."

I blush and stumble on my words, "I-I'm sorry. I got lost in thought."

She blushes as well and continues building a fire, for our lunch. One thing is for sure, she could cook. I walk over beside her as she is bent over and I can see her two large scars revealing themselves. I place my finger on them and trace them down her back. I feel her shiver but she doesn't object or shake.

"What happened?" I ask softly.

She stares into the fire for awhile and without realizing sticks her hand in too far with the raw rabbit meat.

"Fuck!" she yanks her hand back and clutches the burnt fingers to herself.

I hurry over to the backpack and take out some ointment and a bandage. I hurry back over to her. "Let me see it." I demand. She offers her hand to me. It's red and a bit of flesh got slightly burned near her knuckles. "Damn, I'm sorry Rayne, if I hadn't of distracted you, you wouldn't have gotten burned."

"It happened when I was thirteen."

"What?" I look up from bandaging her hand.

"My scars, they were from when I was thirteen. I was at the School, and they had me training and fighting against all sorts of people. There was one though, that beat me every time. He always won, and then he usually decided to teach me a lesson of his own after he knew I was beaten." She whispers the last parts slowly.

I continue to stare at her, though her eyes were cast down. "Did he rape you?"

She laughs for a moment. "No he never did anything harmful, but he liked to hold me and tell me we could escape the School together, and that he cared about me. After awhile I started to believe him, because when we were to fight he purposely lost so I could win and not experience any of the torture. I found him comforting. It was when- Fang what are you doing?"

I look at her then at her burnt hands. Her burnt hands were no longer burnt.

"What happened?" I ask shocked.

"I don't know…I was telling you my story and my hands felt tingly in yours and…they're healed." She looks down at her hands again and moves them around.

Alek's words rang back in my head. _We are all getting new powers…_

I look at the fire, and then put my hand over it.

"Fang! What are you doing?" Rayne rips my hand away from the fire, but not before one of my fingers got burnt a little.

"Testing something out." I place my uninjured hand over my burnt finger and concentrate. But nothing happened.

"What are you trying to do?" Rayne stares at me.

I wrap my burnt finger in a small bandage. "Before I escaped the School, I was told we all were, the Flock and I, were developing some powers. Like our DNA structure was mutating and evolving or something."

"You believe your power is to heal?"

I shrug, "Got another reason for your hand healing?" She shakes her head.

"But if you can heal now, why couldn't you heal yourself?"

"I'm not sure. But it will be something I'm experimenting with." I stare into her blue-green eyes and we both smile. "How about some lunch?"

**Max's P.O.V.**

"What are we doing Max?" Alek asks as we land near a cave at the edge of a forest.

"I look him in the eye, "Do you really love me?"

He doesn't hesitate, "Yes, I do. I've told I do. Why would I lie to you? What would I have to gain?"

"Angel says you have secrets."

"Yeah I do have secrets, but so do you Max. Do you not trust me? I am trying to be as honest as I can with you babe. I have walls up and secrets because I don't want to burden you with any of my sob story shit. I know you are still upset about the guy who left. I'm not going to bring you any pain, that's why I keep things to myself." He walks over to me and sees the tears in my eyes. he wrap his arms around me protectively. "I love you Max. I will not lie about that. Not when this feeling involves more than just me."

I pull back and stare into his ice blue eyes. I bring our lips together and kiss him roughly. He picks me up in his arms and walks us deeper into the cave. He lays me down in the cave and positions himself above me, removing my shirt and shorts as he goes. I remove his shirt and moan as he begins rubbing me between my legs.

"If you're not ready we don't have to. I'm not going to push you past what you're comfortable with."

"I'm ready, and I love you Alex." My eyes water again.

"Why are you crying hun?" Alek stops.

"I'm happy." I moan as he continues to rub me.

"I am as well." I remove his pants and he removes my bra and panties.

He slips a finger inside me and I moan deeply. He begins to move his hand faster and adds in another finger. I spread my legs for him and he claims my mouth in a kiss.

I pause, "Do you have….protection?"

He smiles, "Of course my love."

**There y'all go. Again I'm sorry it took this long my apologies. Also, I need at least one review on this chapter if I'm going to continue this story. I've already started the next chapter so it won't take as long this time round to get it to you guys. Without at least one review though. I won't continue. Please review. Thanks for staying with the story.**


End file.
